the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Zenko Sugawara
'Approval:' 10/19/13 23 feats bori v2.3 'Appearance and Personality' ''"I will be Suna's Pride and Joy" - Zenko's Ninja Way '''Appearance:' He wears a black and tan outfit outlined by a red scarf. He wears the mark of Sunagakure around his waist, and keeps his white Hozuki hair mostly unkempt. He has a lean figure, but is deceptively strong. Standing at 5'11, Zenko is taller than some, but not gigantic by any means. With the acquisition of The Necklace of Wind, Zenko's hair is now permanently windswept. He has a breeze following him at all times due to the properties of the necklace, but when he turns emotional the wind around him picks up drastically. He has numerous scars on his body from prior scraps, and has a curse mark on the back of his neck. Personality: Zenko is a lively young man, happy and excitable. Willing to do anything to improve himself for Sunagakure, Zenko wishes to one day be a ninja that is admired by all. He is adept at teamwork, and is one half of The Shadows of the Sand. He likes the desert climate very much, and currently lives in The Desert Rose, a watchtower in the Land of Wind. Fighting Style: Zenko's style is very heavily taijutsu based. He prefers to start off fights from a distance, so he can analyze what his opponent will do, but he is a proficient user of the Eight Gates form, and combined with his inherent taijutsu ability can easily best most other shinobi in hand to hand combat. His strategic use of Wind Release techniques allow him to be a great teammate for a short-ranged shinobi, as he can do damage from afar or swoop in close. He unlocked Water Release techniques as his second chakra nature. With this, he uses pillars and streams of water in conjunction with his fluid movement, to defend and to attack. With the acquisition of a Curse Mark, Zenko now has the physical prowess to really take it to someone in a heads up fight. Themes: Main Theme : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1E36WU9Wzf4 Sad Theme : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IfFi4Q7ueA8 'Stats' 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Wind Release - Zenko can use Wind Release techniques. It is his innate chakra nature. Genin 2: Taijutsu Specialist - Zenko is a master of Suna Strong Fist, a style using a large amount of kicks and techniques based mainly on misdirecting opposing forces. Chunin: Water Release - Zenko can now use Water Release techniques, it is his 2nd chakra nature. Jonin: Cursed Seal of the Depths - Zenko gained this in An Unfortunate Reunion, when The Cursed Sage imparted a "blessing" on the shinobi. S-Rank: Ice Release - Zenko unlocked the Yuki Clan Kekkei Genkai, and can now manipulate Ice. It is his 3rd chakra nature. Kage Rank: N/A ' 'Abilities and Equipment Abilities Feats earned so far: 23 Banked feats: 0 Feat Culminations : These are not feats, just culminations of multiple ones. #'Awakened Form :' Zenko activates Gate 4 and Curse Mark 1 at the same time. str and +3 spd full, +5 str damage and +5 spd movement partials. 10 CP and 3 EP per turn. +20 CP gained #'Ascended Form:' Zenko activates Gate 7 and Curse Mark 2 at the same time. str and +5 spd full, +8 str damage and +8 spd movement partials. 20 CP and 5 EP per turn. +30 CP gained Wind Release : # Wind Release : Air Bullet - Blasts of air that can be used to shut down opposing shinobi from mid to long range (10 CP) # Melding in Wind Technique - Zenko quickly melds with the air allowing him to escape a sticky situation. The jutsu is largely dependent on his speed for success, and is more useful against attack focusing power than ones that come quickly. While melded with air Zenko cannot take damage, but also can't affect material objects. (20 CP activation, 10 CP) # Wind Release : Gale Chop - Wind chakra is channeled into a blade across the outstretched hand. The user can now chop through opponents or pierce them, with comparative strength to Chidori. (20 CP) # Wind Release : Descent of the Eagle - Air is pulled away from a large area, creating a spot of low pressure. At release, the air pressure rushes back, funneling into the shape of an eagle. This massive downburst brings with it the energy to destroy buildings and level trees, and delivers devastating gashes to the opponents unlucky enough to be caught in it. (40 CP) Taijutsu Specialist: # Eight Gates (Gates 1-4) - The user has the ability to unlock the first 4 gates that limit their chakra network, in exchange for a vast increase in power. The Sunagakure variant of the Eight Gates is different from other variants, as the user gains greater physical ability, but loses control and precision. (10 CP per turn with a +5 increase of Strength (damage only) and Speed (basic movement speed only)) #'Eight Gates (Gates 5-7)' - (must activate after 1st 4 gates are activated) further increases physical abilites, grants even more chakra. But the body is even further destroyed. The Sunagakure variant of the Eight Gates is different from other variants, as the user gains greater physical ability, but loses control and precision. (20 CP per turn with a +8 increase of Strength (damage only) and Speed (movement speed only)) #'Eight Gates (Gates 8)' - The user unlocks the final gate, the 8th gate. This gate floods the user with a power even stronger then the Kages, but will kill the user as soon as its over. (User will gain +20 speed and +20 strength for a number of turns, determined by the user's endurance divided by 5, but will die after it is used). #'Desert Cyclone - ' A capoeira-style 540 kick so quick that it sends a crescent shaped shockwave. The kick itself can decapitate an opponent. The shockwave can leave a devastating blow. CP, 5 CP when any of the Eight Gates are activated. #'Sand Scorching Fist - ' Zenko punches an opponent with his left hand, sending the enemy flying away. Meanwhile the bandages wrapped around Zenko's hand bind around his opponent, and Zenko pulls the man back. As the man is flung back at, Zenko charges up his fist with a large amount of strength, a punch so fast it catches on fire. The impact of the second blow can completely melt human flesh, and the bandages taunt up so quickly it becomes like a cable, cutting the opponent in half. CP when not using gates. 20 CP in 4th Gate. 10 CP when using 7th Gate. Water Release : # Water Release : Hiding in Mist - Zenko expels mist from his mouth, surrounding himself with a pearly white and opaque cover. It cannot fool the Byakugan, but, due to the mist being created with the user's chakra, any Sharingan and Rinnegan-user will see the mist colored by their opponent's chakra, which will effectively hide the user from the dojutsu. (10 CP to create, 5 to maintain) # Water Release : Water Fang Drill - Twin spinning pillars of water zoom towards the target and on impact shred the opponent. (20 CP) # Water Clone Jutsu - The Water Clone Technique is similar to the Shadow Clone Technique except it creates clones out of water. Zenko's CP is split equally among his clones, and his clones are exactly identical to him, in manner and abilities. The clones turn into water after being injured. (10 CP required, Maximum of CC/4 of clones can be made.) Cursed Seal of the Depths : # Curse Mark 1st State - Activating stage one of the curse mark increases the physical abilities of the ninja as well as granting them a large amount of "cursed" chakra When activated dark marks run from the seal on the back of Zenko's neck, and zigzag through the rest of his body. (+3 Strength and speed, +20 CCP added to chakra pool, -3 Endurance points per round to maintain) # Curse Mark 2nd State - (Must activate after 1st state is activated) Further increases physical abilites, granting even more 'cursed' chakra. The 'cracks' spread until they cover every inch of skin. When entering the 2nd state, the Zenko gains a "Mutation" a physical ability that amplifies the user's abilities. He grows sharper hearing and pings out noises, gaining the ability of echolocation, letting him see things with his ears that his eyes could normally not see. His normally white hair turns pitch black, his yellow eyes turn blue, his ears turn up, and his entire body becomes a grey shade. (+5 Strength and Speed, + 30 CCP to chakra pool, - 5 endurance points per round to maintain, stats do not stack) # Curse Mark 3rd State - This state can only be reach through intense emotion or near death, unlike 2nd state, it is not unlocked, and can only be activated through one of the two triggers. When activated, Zenko's echolocation becomes a full out radar, allowing him to sense even the minutest movement. The sound pings he sends out are infused with chakra, allowing him to identify when a jutsu has been used. It is like a fusion of the first two curse mark forms, as Zenko looks like a large gargoyle with tattoos. (+8 Str/Spd, +30 CP, -8 from endurance pool per round) Ice Release: # Ice Release : Ice Crystal Fortress - Zenko generates a large amount of water in the form of a wall, and freezes it with his Ice Chakra. The shield can freeze anything and anyone who touches it, including weak techniques and kunai. It takes a powerful move to break this barrier. (20 CP creation, 10 CP upkeep) # Ice Release : Absolute Zero - Zenko saturates the air around him with an immense amount of Ice Chakra, stopping even the molecules of air from moving. With a radius of about 5 meters, close by opponents are frozen instantly, as are projectiles and jutsu to a certain extent. (40 CP) # Ice Release : Glare of the Frost Prince - Zenko unleashes ice chakra in a devastating blast from his eyes. Unlike Absolute Zero, which freezes everything around him, Glare of the Frost Prince turns everything in Zenko's vision into an icicle. (40 CP) Other: # Chakra Channeling - By channeling elemental chakras into Keiteki, the blade can do different things. Wind Chakra, when covering the blade, gives it a greater effective range, and makes it stronger and sharper. Water Chakra being infused the blade is used like a mace, with the water making the blade heavier increasing its blunt force damage. (10 cp activation, 5 cp upkeep] # Stats - +8 Stat Points # Stats - +8 Stat Points # Stats - +8 Stat Points # Stats - +8 Stat Points Equipment *(3) Military Ration Pills - 3 pills to restore chakra. *(4) Keiteki - An all black chakra conducting tanto. *(2) Shuriken Set *(4) Medium Armor Tanto.jpg|Keiteki The Necklace of Wind.jpg|The Necklace of Wind *(0) The Necklace of Wind - The 2nd Kazekage's necklace, it is one made out of the tail feather of his summon. Due to this, there is always a permanent breeze around Zenko. *(0) Electric Cherry - 2 uses, when drunk a large electrical shockwave explodes all around him in a 2.5m radius. (given in ZOMBIES!) *(0) The Infinity Cross - The Infinity Cross is a relic Shuriyko came across while traversing ancient ruins in the Sand. He was never able to solve the crosses puzzle, but naturally Zenko did it with ease. The Infinity Cross can be used thrice, after which it shatters. It should be used after an offensive ninjutsu, as it copies it and uses it on the same target in the round after at no CP cost to the user. (4 uses, Crimson Lotus Raid Reward). Ryo * Ryo earned: 116500 * Ryo left: 80000 Ryo spent on 20000 ryo - spent to change Sandstorm Combo to Desert Cyclone 3000 ryo - spent on Chili Bomb 1000 ryo - spent on betting Fight Night 8/2/13 5500 ryo - spent on Taro's Revival 8/25/13 6000 ryo - spent on G Class Round 1 9/27/13 1000 ryo - spent on 8/25/13 Fight Night -- Won 3500 ryo 5000 ryo - Trick or Treat Day 1 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total: 164' *'Banked: 1' *'Reset Day: Friday 2/12' 'Mission Documentation' Mission Log S-Rank: 5 ' 9/1/13 - Mount Pisga - 4 QP 9/4/13 - Insanity - 3 QP and Hero of the Sand title gained. (Suna Arc Mission)(limit reached) 9/21/13 - Lotus: Open The Gate! - 4 QP (Crimson Lotus Arc) 10/15/13 - Criminal in disguise - 3 QP 10/19/13 - Researching Space-Time - 4 QP '''A-Rank: 10 ' 7/20/13 - The Many (Part 2) - 4 QP 7/24/13 - Lost Ruins - 3 QP 8/5/13 - Kumo Caravan Escort - 4 QP 8/15/13 - A Mysterious Test - 4 QP 8/22/13 - Sandbros - 4 QP and Jonin Rank Up 8/24/13 - The Beholder 2 - 4 QP 8/25/13 - Summit of Two Clans - 3 QP 8/26/13 - In Debt to Death - 1 QP (limit reached) 9/6/13 - Courting 101 - 4 QP 9/21/13 - Meeting with PointyShades - 4 QP and S-Rank Up 'B-Rank: 12 ' 7/6/13 - Road to Kumo - 3 QP 7/8/13 - The Wannabe Akatsuki! - 3 QP 7/11/13 - ZOMBIES! - 4 QP 7/16/13 - The Capturing of Evil Nobu - 4 QP and Chunin Rank Up 7/19/13 - Retrieve the Scroll! - 4 QP 7/26/13 - Pizza Delivery - 3 QP 8/1/13 - The Necklace of Wind - 3 QP 8/10/13 - Anti-Aftermath - 3 QP 8/12/13 - Escorting the Merchants - 2 QP 8/16/13 - A Man From His Past - 3 QP 8/30/13 - Tabasaragotsuyochi Clan - 4 QP 9/14/13 - Transport the Grimoire - 3 QP 'C-Rank: 6 ' 6/21/13 - Journey to the center of the Earth-Village! - 4 QP 6/23/13 - Eight Tentacle Freaks - 3 QP 6/26/13 - The Cock Named Mexico - 2 QP (limit reached) 7/1/13 - Moustachio - 3 QP 7/13/13 - The Many (Part 1) - 1 QP 8/23/13 - | The Cock Named Canada - 3 QP 'D-Rank/RP: 24 ' 6/21/13 - Drinking at a Bar - 1 QP 6/23/13 - Campfire - 1 QP 6/26/13 - Genin Task Force Operation (GTFO) - 1 QP 6/29/13 - At a Resort in Iwa - 1 QP 7/8/13 - Fight Nobu Day - 1 QP 7/14/13 - Looking for a Fight - 1 QP 7/15/13 - Arming Sunagakure - 1 QP 7/18/13 - Standing Guard - 1 QP 7/20/13 - Sand Bros Training - 1 QP 7/29/13 - Errands - 1 QP 7/30/13 - A Day Off at the Resort - 1 QP 8/3/13 - Gambling Problems - 1 QP 8/7/13 - Enter Kenji Ichiyama - 1 QP 8/8/13 - Bad News - 1 QP 8/10/13 - Ready to Spar - 1 QP 8/13/13 - Squad 14 : Recovery - 1 QP 8/14/13 - Creating a Fortress - 1 QP 8/15/13 - Knocking on Nobu's Door - 1 QP 8/19/13 - Walking Around the Leaf Refugee Camp - 1 QP 8/21/13 - Vengeance - 1 QP 9/2/13 - Free Training - 1 QP 9/18/13 - Discussions between superpowers - 1 QP 10/20/13 - Ice And Fire - 1 QP 10/25/13 - Final Steps - 1 QP 'Raids: 1 ' 9/28/13 - The Defeat of the Crimson Lotus - 5 QP 'Character Development: 3 ' 7/17/13 - The Nemesis Arrives - 1 QP 8/21/13 - A Father's Secret - 1 QP 8/23/13 - An Unfortunate Reunion - 1 QP 'Skirmish: 1 ' 9/22/13 - Skirmish: Azuri the Quick - 1 QP (Limit Reached) 'Missions OS : 12 ' 9/5/13 - Learning from Harishma - 0 QP (Limit Reached) 9/10/13 - Assault on the Uzumaki Post - 2 QP 9/11/13 - Acquiring Hikaru Berries - 3 QP 9/13/13 - Saving the Chief's Daughter - 2 QP 9/14/13 - Investigating His Clan - 2 QP 9/21/13 - Crimson Lotus : Operation Blackout - 3 QP (Crimson Lotus Canon Mission) 9/27/13 - Trouble is Brewing - 2 QP 10/13/13 - Cliffside Battle - 2 QP 10/15/13 - Arizu and Yuzi - 3 QP 10/19/13 - Hunt for the Mad Clown - 2 QP 10/19/13 - Mysterious Cave - 2 QP 10/29/13 - Tea Day - 1 QP 'Arcs : ' The Courtship of Rose - S-Rank Arc Civil War : Land of Tea - OS'd Arc '''History and Story Pre-Pre-Genin Arc Zenko's true parents were Kitagawa Hozuki and Honami Yuki, who were born in Kirigakure, but moved to Sunagakure when the Mist opposed any with Kekkei Genkai. There they were put in a genin squad with Takuya Sugawara, and became successful shinobi. One day, Kiri hunter-nin attacked Kitagawa and Honami's house, shortly after Zenko had been born. Kitagawa killed all of the hunter-nin, but at the expense of his own life. Honami was fatally wounded in the attack. Takuya Sugawara picked up Zenko, and raised him as his own. Pre-Genin Arc Zenko Sugawara was a solid student in the Academy, capable of all things, but never establishing himself away from the pack. The son of a Jonin, Takuya Sugawara, and a stay-at-home mother, Moriko Sugawara, Zenko had an easy family dynamic. Quite the average shinobi, Zenko seeks to find his way to greatness. He has found great friends on his journey, and he aspires to be Sunagakure's Jonin Commander one of these days. The Sunagakure Downfall Arc Zenko was told that he was too weak for the initial raids, and sent to the supply battalion. Zenko did his part in the war effort, helping arm Sunagakure by bringing in 100,000 ryo worth of weapons and supplies to his village. Zenko took his chunin exam during this time as well, and with his promotion, he was moved from the supply brigade to other, more active, parts of the Suna war effort. As a member of the messenger platoon, Zenko and his teammate Kazumo went to deliver a letter to Canyon 1. There, they met The Cursed Sage, a dreadful opponent. Zenko barely managed to escape with his life. Later, he is promoted to sentry duty when Nobu comes by. Nobu fights two genin, but more importantly, he and Zenko discuss Sunagakure and Takigakure relations, possibly as a lead up to something more. Vash and Zenko spar on a day off of work to train, and Vash trumps Zenko. The two decide that each are worth opponents, and become The Shadows of the Sand. Zenko and Vash move into their new home in The Desert Rose, becoming best of friends. He found a relic of the 2nd Kazekage in The Necklace of Wind, and it is something he wears with him at all times. On death, it will be passed down to one of his siblings. Zenko killed a civilian, and struggled as he worked through it. He helped construct some defenses after the Fall of Konoha. When Fakolly came to avenge his clan, Zenko was part of the group who tried to stop him. Zenko was left unconscious, but upon recovery he learned that he had been promoted to General in the Sunagakure army. Zenko finds out he is part Hozuki and Yuki from his father, and he sets out to right wrongs. Around this time Zenko and Vash also became Jonin after they tag team raided an Outlander camp, an event where they killed 5, including a camp overseer, and captured another. After his promotion, Zenko once again ran into the Cursed Sage, who left him with a curse mark. In Insanity, Zenko fought Fakolly with the help of some others and was victorious. For his efforts in the war against the Outlanders, Zenko acquired the title "Hero of the Sand". The Crimson Lotus Arc Now a hero and a powerful shinobi, Zenko was called by the Hokage, Jeisen Uchiha, to help in the retaking of Konoha. Placed into Team 3, Zenko was paired with Jeisen, Ryo Hyuga, and Shinji Uchiha. They successfully opened the gates and the invasion went on in full force. Zenko eventually participated in the final battle against the Crimson Lotus, assisting in the overall victory. 'Relationships' Jeisen Uchiha - Close friend and another one of his consistent teammates. Zenko really respects Jeisen's abilities. After many missions together, they have acknowledged each others future goals, with a promise to help each other be the best that they can be. Taro - For some reason, Zenko admires Taro. The older ninja's power and attitude really appeals to Zenko's own personality. Vash - Fellow Suna-nin, Zenko is very good friends with Vash. The two took their chunin exam together, and both have quite a patriotic feeling for Sunagakure. They have recently decided to team up and be Sunagakure's ultimate tag team, The Shadows of the Sand Strider - Coolkid is Zenko's favorite person from Konoha. They have covered each others backs before, and Zenko considers him one of his closest friends. Nobu the Walking Bomb - Nobu is Zenko's fellow Eight Gates user. Zenko takes Nobu into consideration when learning new taijutsu moves. Also, Nobu is a cool dude, and Zenko likes hanging out with him. Orr Tann - The senior Suna nin has been someone that Zenko admires. Orr is one of the strongest shinobi alive, and Zenko one day wishes to be known by the village with as much respect as Orr is. Clais Hontane - One of Zenko's oldest friends. They don't hang out much, but the party happens when they are together. Zenko is one of the few who know that Clais is a King. Amaya Hozuki - Zenko's paternal cousin. Zenko hangs out with her occasionally, but they are very business like. The cousinly bond is building slowly though, as they continue missioning to rebuild the Hozuki name. Levi Yuki - Zenko's maternal cousin. Zenko has been working hard with him to increase Levi's power in Otogakure. Rose - Zenko's crush and Strider's sister, a small source of tension between the two. 'Gallery' Zenko_Sugawara.jpg|Zenko's Genin Attire Zenko.jpg|Zenko as a Chunin Curse_Mark.jpg|The Cursed Seal of the Depths File:ZenkoCursemarkStage_2.jpg|Zenko's Stage 2 form File:Frost_Prince.jpg|Glare of the Frost Prince Category:Character Category:Sunagakure